


Time

by Ruquas



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't something they did often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

It wasn't something they did often. Not because they didn't want to, but they rarely had the time to relax and to have a lot of foreplay. But sometimes, Shaw doesn't need them. Like now.

 

Riptide laid on the bed, on his stomach and had to bring up any self control he ever had and would ever own while he tried not to push hiss ass into his lovers face. It wouldn't do him any good. Another lick over his opening brought up a loud moan. “Please, Azazel.... please.”, he begged but didn't knew what for. Did he wanted Azazel to stop? To give more? He felt the other man grinning. “Please what, little one? Should I stop?”, Azazel asked and gave him a kiss on the lips. Not to deep and before he could return the kiss, his lover was already gone. “Don't stop, I'm begging you, don't stop.”. Azazel laughed and pushed a finger deep into his body. “Already begging, little one? But there isn't a reason... for now.”, Azazel answered and plunged his tongue again deep into Riptide's body.

 

The young man screamed when Azazel's tongue hit something deep inside him. Before he could have done anything to prevent it, Azazel pinned his hips down with his tail and began to suck.

 

“I will do everything, just please, let me come.”, he panted, already knowing that his lover would ignore him. When Azazel's tongue almost curled around his prostate he was proven right. There would be a long time before his lover would even consider it to let him come.


End file.
